Life On Duvont
by sugarlover1
Summary: Ben is a boy with lobster hands...after he's left behind at Amelie Duvont's House of Freaks, can he thrive and earn the spotlight he was told he could get? Rated T for a bit of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Curtain Rises**

**Please review and be nice please! Constructive criticism would be cool!**

**NOTE: This story is my fictional world that takes place in 2012 in a place called Anville. There's a bit of french, but please mind me! I don't know how to make accent marks on a keyboard!**

**...**

My syndactyly problem has never been a problem...at least to me. Really, I'm just a 14 year old guy that wants to live a life...but my mom thinks my hands are just gonna get me in trouble...it's happened before...but...I just want to be free...

Today was the day that I would be going to "Amelie Duvont's House of Freaks." I'd be moving a long way from my home to Anville, where the show would be playing at for a bit. Actually, I'm not even part of the show yet, my mom's going to convince Amelie to get me to join.

It sounds weird how I would be so accepting to be part of some show that exploits my deformities, but it's okay. I accept it and my mom thinks that being part of these shows would be my "calling" in life...did these freak shows even exist still?

**...**

Amelie was a lot more different than I thought. Middle-aged, a flower dress, and red heels. My mom was lighting a cigar when Amelie spoke, "So Miss. Ellis...you want your son Benjamin Ellis to join my House of Freaks? That's...um...well, it's a very interesting thing you could have thought of...pourquoi? Why?"

"Well, his hands could become the star of the guys at your show! And...and, he could help around the show! I mean..it's his calling!" my mom responded. Honestly.. it sounded like desperation to me.

"Miss. Ellis...this just isn't something that interests me...I want to give people real freaks! Yes...Benjamin does have lobster hands..." she is interrupted.

"Ben...just call him Ben..." my mom says, a bit annoyed.

"Yes...Ben has lobster hands, but it wouldn't be too flashy...not...how do you say it...oh! Something that would make people pay money to see them perform...and besides, a 14 year old? It's like child exploitation! Really...it really is!" Amelie looked really mad. In my head, "child exploitation" made me cringe. I don't like hearing stuff like that.

Amelie gets up, "I need to go...there's a show tonight, maybe you and your son can watch...le soir va etre tres drole...(the night is going to be fun)..."

As the show leader is leaving, my mom follows her. I'm now left alone in Amelie's tent. It's kinda uncomfortable to be in here but my mom always taught me to be quiet and think about things. It's a force of habit now.

Then, my mom puts her head into Amelie's tent, pointing at me, happily, "Benny-boo! (I hate that nickname) Come outside, I've got big news!" I'm a bit confused. What good news? All of it feels uncomfortable...I hope she isn't trying to get attention like she always does.

I walk out of the tent and stare awkwardly at a boy...well...2 boys...conjoined twins...yeah..never have seen one in real life before...just the TV...

Amelie talks to me, "Ben, would you like it if you'd spend the day at a freak show and learn about the behind-the-scenes-action? I mean...it'd be cool, oui?"

My mom taps my shoulder, "It'll be great! I'll go of to get some snacks at a supermarket near this place, then I'll come watch the show with you...you have your phone?"

"I do.." I say, and take it out of my pocket.

"Good," my mom says, she turns to the twins, nods, and then walks off, "See you all later!" I wave back. I wonder how fun this would be...

The conjoined twins walk to me, together, they say, "Hello!" I nod, "Hi..." it really is hard to look at both of them...

"Come with us..." says the boy with black hair, "We'll show you the campgrounds..." Both start walking off and then I follow, eyeing every part of their body...sounds weird but it's kind of fascinating...

I walk up next to the twins, and the blond-haired twin says, "I'm Pee...well, my name's Mike but my stage name Pee really makes the audience laugh!" I chuckle inside. Can't offend people I just met.

The black-haired boy that told me to follow them says, "Wee's the name...and together...we're the PeeWee bros!" Pee rolls his eyes. Must be annoying to have those dumb stage names..and be remembered by those names.

We walk into the campgrounds. There, I see life. Freaks all around me are playing with each other, cooking food, and preparing themselves for tonight's show I assume. Is this where I belong? Like what my mom said? Is this where my "calling" is?

"Syndactyly?" Pee asks me. I nod, "I am...kind of sucks but at least I'm different..."

Pee chuckles a bit, "Being the smarter of the PeeWee bros, I know that being different isn't good..." he looks down, "it's just sad..." I try to examine his face and actions-obviously upset in a way.

Wee squeals, "Ooh! Wait!" he calls a guy, "Casper! Over here! We have a visitor!"

Casper...he's dressed like a magician...is that really a freak? Unless he can really do magic...he's now in front of me.

"So...a visitor...huh? Wee, why is he here?" Casper asks.

Wee is about to answer, but Pee goes first, "His mom wants him to be part of Amelie's show...he's got lobster hands...syndactyly..."

Casper looks at my hands, "Well...freaky to an extent...but really...is it something that will make audiences run away in terror? Look at Will the Clown.." he points to a clown sitting on a bench. Not creepy like those killer clowns, but he's fine. He's just making things out of balloons. Casper continues, "That would make kids have nightmares!"

"Well," I begin, "Magicians aren't that freaky...not at all really..." Casper looks at me like I just made a big mistake. Did I? Did I offend him? That's not good...not at all...

Casper walks off without a word, and the PeeWee bros shrug. "Let's see some more stuff!" Wee says. They walk off, and I follow.

**...**

It's nighttime now...and the show's beginning...the lights are on and an 8ft man named Larry is collecting money. Will is giving things to the kids, some look a bit creeped out. My mom isn't here yet, so I text her.

**_the show's starting, where r u?_**

I send my text just when someone touches my back. I turn, and gasp when I see a woman with 4 legs.

"Ooh! Honey, don't be freaked out..yet!" I notice she has 3...um...bosoms...if I use it properly...

"I'm Catherine...the 4-legged wonder...and 3-tittied! Are you the boy that's visiting this place? Kinda weird that a boy in 2012 wants to be in some run-down place like this!"

"Well...my mom wants me to be part of the show...I do too..I got.." I hold my hands up, "Lobster hands..."

Catherine chuckles, "A lobster boy, huh? Nice... you'd be a good fit...but of course not on stage!" she laughs harder. I don't know if I should take what she just said seriously...

Casper runs up to Catherine, "Hey! You need to go backstage! The show's gonna start!" Catherine chuckles again, "Well alright then! I'm just talking to the visitor!" She kisses my lobster hand, "Enjoy the show tonight...it'd be nice if you'd join!" She walks off...Casper does too, but gives me that look again he made when I said something shady about him.

The lights go out, the lights are right on the stage. My mom still hasn't called back.

**_u still not here? hurry up the show's starting!_**

The curtains open and a bearded lady appears; I saw her today.

"Hello visitors from far and wide! I am Margarita! The bearded lady! Now...it's time to show you how freak shows aren't dead and how fun they are...time for the first act! Damian...the dancing midget!"

Damian has a suit and tie and a stick. He starts dancing. People clap and smile. Pictures are being taken. If anything, this is a really successful night.

The night goes on. Larry plays a comedy routine. Catherine sings, making some guys whistle in a funny way. Amelie goes up, surprisingly, and sings out "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. Isn't she overrated? Music isn't that important to me anyways...never have been interested in it.

**...**

The night is young. People are driving out of the non-existent parking lot. My mom still isn't here. She missed the show. Why? Is the supermarket that far from here? I wasn't paying attention.

I head outside to see the freaks waving to everyone leaving. I go to Pee and Wee, whispering to them, "Hey, have you seen my mom?" They shake their heads. I head to Margarita, "Sorry sweetie, don't even know her..." I feel dumb...seriously?

**...**

Larry says it's 12:00 a.m. A new day. And my mom isn't here...still...is she dead? Hopefully not...it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?! (What are you doing here?)" Amelie yells, walking out of her tent, "It's late! Sleep! All of you!

"We can't..." Margarita says, "Ben's mom isn't here..." Amelie looks at me. I feel awkward now...but with his sense of desperation in my face.

Amelie chuckles a bit, but this time, it sounds sarcastic. Does that sound weird?

"Ben...your mom isn't coming back to pick you up...she left...jumped in the car and never turned back!" I freeze. What did she just say to me?!

When I finally regain my head, I ask, "What did you say?"

Amelie breaths in...then out...and she says the words I never thought I could've heard.

"Kiddo...your mom and I already agreed that you'd be part of my show...we just made up an act to put you down in the nicest way possible...desole...(sorry)."

Pee's hand touches my shoulder, "Hey...you okay?"

_Of course I am_, I say in my head, _My mom just abandoned me with no formal goodbye...I'm totally fine!_

Amelie throws her hands in the air, "Maintenant (now), go to bed...everyone...you too Ben! Pee and Wee...bring Ben to his van that we'l design tomorrow...and bring some things that will comfort him...he'll need it..."

People begin moving out, saying goodbye, goodnight...Pee and Wee go to me, "Time to sleep now..." Pee says.

But I can't sleep now.

I'm already asleep...it's just a dream I hide in my head...right?

**...**

**Sooooo...what did you think? Please review kindly...(NO FOUL LANGUAGE!) The reviews will really be a nice encouragement to me!**

**I'll try to update this as often as I can! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Life On Duvont**

**If you've read my last chapter and are still reading, thanks! Review nicely please! Enjoy!**

**...**

My eyes are fluttering...am I waking from my dream? That my mom left me alone at this freak show without any knowledge of this place? I don't know what I'm believing in right now...

I see two heads...Pee and Wee...the conjoined twins. I groan a bit, but not for them.

Pee starts patting on me, "Ben...wake up...you need to get more used to the place..."

Even though I really don't want to go anywhere right now, I don't think I could live here whining about my mom leaving me, no matter how much I feel inside. I need to be brave. Yeah...live for myself here! That's what I'll do!

I sit up on my bed and see the twins with some clothes.

"Here are your clothes...Amelie thinks it'll make you fit into us more..." Wee tells me.

I look at them. It's a buttoned blue shirt, a vest, navy pants, and shoes. It wasn't the nicest thing to look at, but if it would help me at this place I'd be at forever...then oh well...

The twins leave so I can get my privacy, and honestly, the clothes fit really nicely. I looked at myself in the mirror..._not bad._...I thought. Then, I walk out of my tent. I smell the air. Smells like perfume for some reason.

Pee says, "You live near the preparation compound...everyone gets ready for shows there...sorry..." I nod, "It's okay," I say. Could have been worse.

Wee continues, " Amelie wants you to come to the main tent where all the magic happens! You'll finally get to be part of us!" I sigh in the inside. It's time. What my "calling" is is coming to life. What my mom and I have accepted and wanted for so long.

"Me and my brother are going to help at the breakfast compound...but the main tent is the biggest tent...when you're done, come see us, okay?" Pee says.

I smile, "Thanks you guys...you two are really cool..." It sounded weird, but it honestly felt nice that there was one..well...TWO guys that were nice with me. My coping buddies maybe?

The twins head off, and I start to the main tent. As I'm walking, I eye the people at our show. Damian is dancing with Catherine. Some guys are drinking beers together. Larry is carrying signs of new acts. I see a poster in particular...it says..."Lobster Boy." Wow. I'm already part of this show.

I walk into the main tent. I never noticed how hot this entire freak show was. Are there air conditioners? I see Amelie, and she sees me. She walks to me and gives me a hug.

"Ben...how are you?" I nod, "I'm okay..."

Amelie smiles, "Good...I had a feeling you'd still be upset about your mom!" Then I thought about my mom again...thanks Amelie.

She walks me over to the stage, "Here's where our acts play at! Maybe one day...you could be up there..." I think of what she says. Could I be a star at this show? She did say I'm not that much of a star yesterday, right? But wait...it was all an act...forgot about that...

A man walks in. He wears a hat, suspenders, and jeans. He holds his hands out, "Hey newbie! How ya' doin?!" He gives me a hug, but it feels weird since I have no idea who he is.

"This is Sam...our backstage help...basically, the man who helps our show become the success it is...and besides it's the summer! Parents bring their kids all the time! It's a HUGE success!" Sam and Amelie laugh together. I just stand there all pretty.

Sam puts his arm around me, and takes me bad to where he came from, "So...for today...you'll be learning the know-hows of our backstage action!" I think about it...could it be that bad? The show didn't seem out of this world.

The man brings me to the back where guys are talking and hammering and doing man-work. I've never done stuff like this, my parents divorced after I was born, and my mom has never gotten people to fix our house, so this is new to me. It scares me a bit.

"Okay..today, you'll be putting things in order, you know, organizing and all that...not too hard...just be nice to everyone here and make some friends...couldn't hurt!" He pats my back and walks away, which confuses me since I thought this was what he was supposed to do too.

I walk up to a table and I sit. There are sections in a box where I assume I need to organize nails and other stuff. So, I gather what is on other tables to do it. I smell the scents of the building...it's pretty bad now. All the wood dust makes my nose weird and it's noisy so I can't think. Nobody even confronts me or talks to me either. I'm just sitting there doing my work. A guy does mention my hands, but it's not that much to me. On the note of my hands, it was rally hard to put things in sections. I had to push things into my hands since I couldn't pick them up. Even my shirt. I couldn't button it up, so my vest was visible. But it looks cool to me.

A few hours pass, and I'm done with work. I try to see if there's anyone I need to report to, but no one seems to care that much. So, I walk out on my own.

The twins did tell me to see them at the food compound, so I walk there. I say hi to Margarita, and it felt nice. She looks more like a mom to the group, fixing things for everyone and stopping fights...not really like my mom but whatever...

Wee screams, "HI!" at me, and it annoys yet makes me smile. It felt nice that he noticed me.

I grab some food from a woman and I sit with the twins and other people I've seen. Catherine, Casper, Will the Clown, and a girl I've never seen before is sitting with me.

Pee taps his Coke can, "Well guys...let's toast the new dude in the freak show... Ben!" The table starts clapping and there's a bunch of whistling from Larry. Inside, it feels great. I'm with people for like the first time ever. And they like having me around.

Catherine adds, "Let's hope he brings us in some more money!" The table laughs...I don't get the joke.

We start talking and eating, then a few hours later, we disband to different places.

"What do we do now?" I ask Larry.

"Whatever you want," he responds, "we only have weekly shows!" Then, he straddles off, walking with his crane.

Not sure about what to do, I head back to my tent. It's not too much of a stretch, but whatever. On my way there, I see that girl that I never saw. She wears a dress with straps. There isn't anything I see in her that looks freaky, so I decide to take a leap of faith and talk to her.

"Hi," I begin, "I'm Ben... a newbie here... are you new?"

She smiles, "Yeah... got here this morning...I'm Lila...a fortune teller. I'm assigned to give readings in a box and give out tickets. Kind of sucks, but it's a job..."

We start walking together like we have no problems with each other, I ask, "Is it kind of weird that someone like Amelie would collect real freaks for show instead of making fake ones?"

"I guess... but whatever makes her popular..." Lila says.

Lila walks up to her tent, "I wonder how long this show lasts... at my last place, I got kicked out!"

"Really?!" I said, overreacting, "How?"

"I was doing illegal things... not a big deal... can you believe these secret shows are a business?" she says.

I shrug, "I guess so..." Awkwardly, I wave goodbye and leave. What was she talking about? Secret business? Like... illegal stuff? What about it? Anyways, I really didn't have anything to do. Suddenly, Larry walks up to me, "Ben! I've got a job for you! Hang these poster up of our freaks! Gonna get the crowd excited!" I nod, "Alright!" Time for work then.

**...**

A few hours pass and the sun was setting. I just finished and helped Larry walk to the food compound for dinner.

"You sure you wanna wait?" Larry asks me about dinner. I tell him no and head to the main tent where there are bright lights. Maybe someone's rehearsing?

As I get closer to the tent, I hear noises... like... like... like screaming! I run up to the tent and open the sides. There, I see Amelie yelling at Sam for some reason. I come to the two and get between them, "What are you guys doing?!" I've never stood up like this before. Maybe all the good vibes from the others is encouraging me to be more out there.

Sam yells, "The show master is complaining about all these little mistakes we're making!" It seems like he's mocking the leader.

"Tais-toi! (shut up!) you stupid, fat buffoon!" Amelie screams. The voices were getting to me. it got increasingly annoying, "Stop! Both of you... you shouldn't be doing this at this time... the show's in a week right?"

Amelie nods, "Yes, I know... but I wanted a musical number that was tres jolie... very pretty... but no, Sam here likes to mess around all day and act a fool, doesn't even realize the importance of profits!"

"Yeah..it's all about profits!" Sam yells back, "Money just for our leader! Nothing for us "freaks!"

"Please!" Amelie says, "this is everything I could offer! The ticket sales aren't that huge! There's a reason for that!"

Sam sighs, "You really work people up..." and he walks off...

I look at Amelie, who is drinking some wine, "I apologize Ben... I have a temper... but please don't let it get to your head... I really am nice..." she walks away, making me the only one left in the tent.

Lila walks in, "Was there a fight?"

"Woah...you are a psychic..." I say.

She laughs, "Basically... what happened?"

"Amelie and Sam had a fight about next week's show... not that bad..." I say, then walk out myself.

**...**

I'm now lying on my bed. It's not comfy, but like Amelie said, she gave all she could with the sales.

Thoughts run through my head. Today was fin, but I need a place here, I can't just be assigned jobs here... there's gotta be some worth to me here...

My mom comes to my mind. Was sending me here the best for me? Would I find my own self-worth here, where there are people just like me?

Thinking got me tired. I fell asleep. But the thoughts of my mom still run through my head.

...

**And** **there's** the second chapter! Was it good? Review nicely, and I'll update when I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Banishment**

**Once again, please review nicely and enjoy!**

**...**

For some reason, breakfast tasted weird today. But who could I judge? I helped make it.

Catherine was sitting with Casper, laughing together. Were they a couple? It looked kind of weird, but at least they like each other. I whisper to Pee, "Is Catherine and Casper dating?"

"Why, you wanna date one of them?" he responds. I blush. The magician and four-legged woman don't interest me at all..."No..." I answer, "They just look awkward..."

"Cause they're freaks?" Pee asks. I shake my head, "Forget it..." Lila walks up to the food compound and grabs a tray. I watch her as she fills her tray with food, not in a creeper sort of way but just interested..._something about her just seems off..._but would it matter? She's a freak...like me...and everyone else here...something's off about everyone here...

Lila sits in front of me and the twins, "Morning...I assume you both had good sleeps?" I nod, "Yeah...better than the first day!"

Wee chuckles, "Me and Pee are talking about the act we're doing at the next show...a song!"

"Singing?" Lila asks, "Do you think that'd be cool?"

"Yes!" Wee happily says, "It'll be awesome!"

Pee jumps in, "We might not though...Amelie wants to do a musical piece too...so we probably won't..."

Lila looks confused and asks Pee, "Why would Amelie stop you from performing a song? You guys are the freaks...not her..."

Wee sighs, "Yeah...but she says that everyone deserves 15 minutes of fame...isn't that a saying?" They look at me, I nod.

Lila finishes up her food, "Ben, could you come with me to my tent? I have something to show you...it's something secret!" I'm confused. What does she want to show me?

"What is it?" I ask.

"Why would I tell you, idiot?! Follow me, let's go!" she gets up, throws her tray away and walks off. I stand up to follow. Pee hits my shoulder, "Got get her dude!" I chuckle. Not really interested right now...

We both arrive at Lila's tent and I look around. There's not much...a bed...closet, and crystal ball for her things I guess. I don't believe in magic though...but whatever helps her be in the spotlight.

Lila sits down and goes under her bed to grab something heavy. She pulls it out. _Cameras?_ I say to myself, _why would she want to show me this?_

"What's those cameras for?" I ask.

"I want to help the freak show grounds to be a safe place...so these cameras can be security..we just need to ask Amelie if we can do it..." I think about it. Would she accept it? I mean, she seems to act like we're living in the 1950's, all classic and stuff...but it wouldn't hurt, "Let's do it," I say.

Lila smiles, "Knew you were gonna say that!" she gets up and brings cameras with her. I follow her, thinking about how she could have known that.

**...**

Amelie holds the cameras, "So you want to enhance security by putting cameras everywhere?"

"Yes," Lila says, "in every room, tent, or compound."

"Well...couldn't hurt to have some technology..." the leader says quietly, "Who would control all of this?"

"Me..." Lila answers, "But Ben can help too...unless he's got to do performances..."

Amelie chuckles, "Oh, Ben doesn't have the talent in his hands to pick up nails to put in boxes!" she laughs. What she said hurt. Why would she say that? Isn't she supposed to be inviting to us freaks?

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Amelie says, "Ben, one day you will have everything you want...but for now...work for it! Both of you will handle the security cameras...and place them in every room...hire others to do it if you can!" she sips wine, "Now...go off! I have singing lessons right now!" Me and Lila leave.

"That was successful..." I say. Lila smiles, "Yep...so, who do you wanna hire to do this?"

"Um.." I think, "Larry could put cameras in high places...Sam could be a good use...Casper?"

Lila nods, "Yeah...let's find 'em...then gather them in my tent! The main computer that the cameras all go to in there!" She runs off, searching for our helpers.

I find Larry plating with some freaks, and he starts walking off to help us. He seems a bit sick, walking with a cane slowly all the time. Sad, but I don't really know what to do. Sam is backstage helping build stuff, so I walk up to him.

"Ben! Kiddo, how you doin?" He hugs me hard. Hurts. "What do ya need? Wanna work here again?"

"Oh no!" I say, we both laugh, "Lila, the newbie, wants to put cameras in all places of the freak show compounds to enhance security, wanna help?"

He laughs, then hits me hard in the back, "Sure dude! Anything to help new kids on the block!" He walks off the stage, not even saying to others that he'd be leaving.

Then, everyone begins putting cameras in places. It's a pretty strenuous exercise, but we do it faster than I thought it would take. Me and Casper work on parts, but he still seems pretty mad at me. Why? It's been like...two days! We don't talk at all, and Catherine sees us, "Boys! How's the work going?"

"Fine honey!" Casper yells to her, _so I guess they are a couple_, " Almost done here!" She walks off and we both keep working.

Awkwardly, I ask, "Casper...how are things with you and Catherine?"

He looks at me madly for some reason, "Good..." he says quietly, probably trying to avoid what I'm saying.

"Good.." I say, "Um...are you performing at our next show?"

He nods, "And you...?"

I sigh, "I don't perform..not yet, I assume..."

Casper laughs, "Just the background dude, huh? Normal for freaks...but here...everyone's the same..." What did that mean?

We both finish and walk off to separate places. Not knowing what to do, I head to the main tent, where the freaks were rehearsing their acts. I walk in to see Amelie singing scales. I sit down near the front and watch. She begins singing "Falling Down" by BLue. Do they choose what to sing, or do they sing what they want?

Amelie is hallway through her song when Sam walks in with a bottle of beer and throws it at the stage, missing Amelie by a bit, "HEY BITCH!" Sam yells at her, "GET OVER HERE SO I CAN GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND!"

I cringe at Sam's yelling, really? Angered, Amelie walks up to Sam and slaps him right in the face, "Shut up you lazy piece of nothing! Why are you drunk! That is not allowed!"

Sam laughs, "You can't stop me! No one can!"

"Oui! Je peux! (I can!) Get out of this show and never come back you stupid buffoon! Do you think I care about some lazy good-for-nothing ex that does nothing but build and drink?!" she screams back. _Ex? _I ask myself, _They used to have a relationship?_

Sam laughs again, "Life with you has always been a big shit-hole! Controlling everyone...all you care about is money to go to Paris! To go home!"

"How dare you speak of my goals!" Amelie yells, "Mind your business and I'll mind yours!"

"Yeah," Sam asks, "Well you're always in my business...everyones actually..." he grabs another bottle, "I'm leaving..." he points to everyone in the tent, "All of you should too! Everyone is going to die from loneliness here! Amelie doesn't care about you! All she wants is her ego to go through heaven and be the god of the world! I've spent 17 years with her in a house! I know how it is!" He walks off, breaking a chair in the process.

_So they were married..._ I say.

Amelie tears and walks to the stage, "Rehearsal is cancelled...tomorrow...everyone have a bon jour!" she grabs a beer bottle from a nearby cooler and walks out of the tent. It was a pretty crazy exchange...

Lila runs in and goes up to me, "I sensed anger here...what's going on?" _She senses feelings too? Wow..._

"Yeah..Sam's leaving..had a fight with Amelie..." Lila nods, "Aren't they married?" I nod, "How'd you know I ask?"

Lila chuckles, "I'm a psychic...I know whatever is going in everyone's brains..." She walks out, "See you later!" I wave back. This was really confusing.

**...**

I hate it when your naps get disturbed by someone. But this time, this was something to be woken by.

I begin hurrying fast to the red and orange light near the van compounds. People are hurrying fast to the place, and I'm just like that too.

People begin worrying and I see water being sprayed all over Sam's van...a fire? How did it happen? Did he do this? Was this his way of saying goodbye to the freak show? It sucked...he was like..a dad to me..even though I never thought of it that way.

Someone runs out of the van, holding a black body...a burnt body. Many freaks start crying. _Sam's dead_...people yell. The words run through me like it hurts.

Why did this have to happen? Suicide? Was Amelie that forceful on him?

I walk away.

**...**

I'm on my phone when Amelie enters my tent, "Why are you using your phone?" she asks.

"To play on it..." I answer. She grabs it and throws it at the wall, breaking it. I flinch hard. Wow...Sam was right...

"Come with me..." Amelie says, "And hurry up I'm sleepy..."

Me and Amelie walk back to Sam's van that is completely dead-looking...just like him.

Amelie hands me a wagon of supplies, "After the death of a freak, we erase all memories of their existence..."

"Really? Why?" I ask.

"No time for questions!" she yells, scaring me, "Clean all of this! You're on your own..."

I'm confused, so I ask, "Why just me? This is too much to clean!"

"JUST DO IT!" she yells at me. I flinch again and begin scrubbing hard on the van. Gotta clean everything so we can take this van away.

Amelie whispers in my ear, "And make sure you clean all this shit up...you don't finish until it's all gone..."

As she walks off, I watch her, slowly turning into a faded shadow in the distance.

**...**

**If anyone is reading this, thank you! **

**I will update when I can, so watch for a next chapter! Review about what you think nicely too! I'd like to hear your opinions on what might happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Escalate**

**Enjoy the next chapter! Things are speeding up from here!**

**...**

It was about 11:00 a.m when I finished cleaning up. It felt weird how people were looking at me do work on my own. Maybe it was teamwork that brought us freaks together...

"So..." a voice from behind me says, I turn. It's Lila, "I knew that she'd make you do dirty work here..."

"How did you know?" I ask.

She chuckles, "I'm a mindreader! Amelie is so easy to examine! It's like a book!"

I laugh, "Really? Do you know about her anger problems?"

She nods, "I've seen it..." she thinks about something, then moves on, "what about Sam?"

I sigh, "Dead..." she nods, "Yeah...sucks that he's gone...kind of weird how freaks just die and disappear forever..like their lives weren't worth it..."

"Yeah...but we need to move on...I want my life to be worth it.." I say.

Lila smiles, "Thats nice to hear...anyways...I have something funny to show you that I found on cameras...come with me!" I follow.

Lila turns the cameras on and goes back to about 3 in the morning. It shows Casper's van. He's with Catherine. It looks awkward between them. But then they're just kissing and ripping their clothes off and all. "Woah..." I say, "Pretty freaky guys, huh?"

"Yeah..." she says back, "But if they love each other then...cool!" She turns off the computer and sits next to her crystal ball, "Sit in front of me! You want a reading?"

I sit at a chair, "Sure...what's gonna happen in my future?"

Lila looks at the ball for a minute, "There's going to be bad things in your near future...very near..." I feel weird inside, what bad things?

She continues, "It will push your feelings to the edge and all that jazz...but, there is happiness after loss so..." she looks up, "Don't let it get to your head...relax...and all things will fall into place..."

I smile, "Good enough!" We laugh, and head off for some lunch.

**...**

At about 4:00 p.m, Amelie calls me to go to Casper's van.

"There's something he wants to ask you, but he doesn't want to leave his place..go now..." I nod and walk off, thinking about the look in her eyes that she just gave me. _Does she have new feelings to me now that I know who she is?_

I walk into Casper's van and I'm immediately hit in the head by Casper. I fall to the floor, my head throbbing, "Casper...' I say weakly, "What are you doing?"

"Why did you have to put those cameras everywhere, huh, huh?" He holds a knife to my neck and shoves me against the wall, "Catherine's gone..." I'm shocked, "What? Why?"

Casper whispers quietly, "When she found out that we were taped having sex, she ran off away from the show! She isn't coming back...and I was going to propose to her! She's embarrassed! What if the tape goes out! Then we'll be both ridiculed! A magician doing a woman with four legs? Seriously?!"

I whimper out, "I'm sorry...I didn't know..it was for security..Lila wanted to do this...

Casper drops me, "You don't know how much us freaks have it hard, huh? Everything we do will be laughed at, made fun of!" He sits, with anger and a sadness in his eyes.

"I have it hard too!" I say, "My hands! Lobster hands! Freaks anyone!"

"Yeah!" he says, "But you're never the star of the show...can't even get on stage to do anything!" My body feels numb, I'm just listening to what he says...through one ear and out the other.

Casper continues, "Did you hear? Amelie is retiring to Paris...she's taking 80% of the box office money to get a ticket to Paris...leaving us all behind! And, she's going to pick a new leader! A new freak show leader when she leaves us!"

"Really?" I ask, he nods, "And if she learns that I did it with Catherine...sex is forbidden at this freak show...Amelie will banish me...then what will I have? Nothing! No home...family...nothing!" He begins crying.

I ask, "But..if she's taking 80% of our money, is that what she can afford to leave the country?"

"When Sam died...she'd take the money he had in his will...which was quite a bit actually..." Casper said. He cried some more.

I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door to leave, "Sorry..." But, Casper stops me before I go, "Wait!" I turn around, "What?"

"If there's anyone here that could replace Amelie...anyone...it'd be you...I know it's hard to think about...but you have the chops...if you have the drive to do it..."

I walk out. Really? Could I be the next leader? No...would it be my "calling?" To lead the freak show? I forget about it, and head to my tent for a nap.

**...**

When I wake, it's already nighttime. Dinner has begun and everyone is eating. I look around for Lila, but can't see her. She is probably at her tent.

I head to her tent and enter the tent. I'm shocked at what I see.

Casper is holding a gun to her head, he looks at me, "Ben! So great of you to join me! Timmy!"

_Timmy? _I ask. Then I'm pushed to the floor and shoved right next to Lila. A large guy holds up a gun to my head. Now we're both trapped.

"If you didn't know...I'm Timmy...a hermaphrodite..." the guy says, "A taco and a hot dog..."

"Why are you angered?" Lila asks, calmly.

Casper smiles, "Well sweetie...you ruined my life...well...both of you...my would-be wife is gone...I might not become the next freak-show leader...I'll be ridiculed if that sex tape gets on the internet...you know..just that!"

"You wanna be a freak show leader?" I ask.

"Duh!" Casper yells, "Who wouldn't!? And now...both of you can go..."

"Bye kiddos..." Timmy says.

Lila starts crying. She isn't making sounds but tears are rolling down her cheek. I have to do something. Before they shoot I kick Timmy in the lower area of his body and grab his gun. Casper punches my face and I fall. He puts me down with his foot. But, Lila jumps on Casper, and both roll to the floor. Timmy gets up, but I shoot him in the chest, and he goes down.

Casper throws Lila at me, but I am still up. Quickly, I shoot him 8 times. He falls.

I'm gasping for breath. I never thought I could've done that...

Lila gets up, and holds onto me, "I can't believe that just happened...what do we do?"

We grab both bodies and head off behind Lila's tent, which is conveniently in front of a tree. I grab a shovel and dig a large hole. Then we throw both of them into it. And we refill the hole.

They don't exist anymore. Gone...

**...**

I'm sleeping on my floor, and Lila is sleeping on my bed. Amelie is letting her stay with me now...we just said that she was lonely. Sounds weird but whatever.

I'm thinking about Casper and his dreams...freak show leader...and what he said about freaks being ridiculed...isn't that what freak shows were kid of for? Laughing at deformities? Now that I'm thinking about it, it's true.

"Ben...can I ask you something...and don't tell anyone too!" she asks me.

"Sure... what is it?" I ask.

"I'm no mind reader or psychic...I just guess about what's happening...I'm a reporter...25 years old...I installed cameras to make a documentary on secret freak shows..."

I speak up, "Secret freak shows? What do you mean?"

"Modern freak shows like this are illegal in Anville...and pretty much everywhere else...but this could be my big break...so I need to do this well..." Lila turns to the wall, "Night..."

But I can't sleep...these shows are...illegal now?

**...**

**Did you like it? Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Edge Of The End**

**Thanks for reading!**

**...**

It's been about a week since I've arrived here...but I feel like everything that's happened here has taken over 4 months to do.

At this point, I don't even know what I'm doing...I've killed 2 people and I've learnt that Lila is a reporter trying to make a documentary on illegal freak shows...and on top of that, Amelie Duvont wants to leave the show to retire in Paris...and this happened all in a week.

During breakfast, everyone east quietly. Everyone is mooring Timmy and Casper's disappearance, but me and Lila know what happened to them...I killed both of them. I've never felt so guilty in my entire life.

Wee smiles, "So...the next show is tomorrow...who's excited?" He raises his hand, and Will raises his. Other than that, my table is just sitting together all quiet, eating peacefully.

I wonder if Amelie wants to kill me. I know her secret, and she might know about Timmy and Casper's disappearance. But, I try not to think about it...I just need to know what's going to happen to the freaks here...didn't Sam say everyone here would die if they stayed with Amelie?

Larry died 3 days ago. He died from a bacterial infection. Honestly, I did't pay attention. There's too many thoughts in my head to think about anyone else. Even Lila who's been with me for some time. We haven't gotten any closer than friends...I assume.

I agree to go the supermarket with Lila, "We need to talk.." she whispers to me as everyone is cleaning up the food compound.

It's been so long since I've left the show grounds. It feels like a whole new, different world. We grab a shopping cart and start collecting foods. Whatever would keep us "healthy" like Amelie said.

"So..." I start, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Lila goes near to me and whispers, "You and me need to leave the show...we have to kill Amelie..."

My eyes get big. Kill Amelie? Would that be a sensible option? Killing her would mean the freak show falling apart, exposing the illegal things in our show...but it could get the secret out to the world. Lila's documentary...that would be the key to exposing Amelie...destroying her ego...but then again...

"How are we supposed to do that?" I ask, "If we kill her and leave the show, then the show is gonna fall apart with innocent lives lost..."

"True," she says, "But it's necessary...it's better to expose these secrets than stay there and die...oh yeah! And I know where Catherine is!"

I gasp a bit, "Really? Where?"

"She's in this tiny apartment with her boyfriend..."

I look confused, "She was in an affair..with 2 guys?"

Lila nods, "Yep...she could help us...but maybe not...she could be loyal to the show..."

"Well, it's better to be safe than sorry..." I say, "Tell me where she is and I'll drive..I do't have a license but it's okay, I learned how!"

Lila laughs, "Well alright then! Let's just finish groceries!"

**...**

Catherine drops a cup, shattering the floor, "Ben?! Lila?! Why are you here?!"

"We need to ask you for a favor..." Lila says, "Amelie is planning to leave the freak show to use the box office money to retire in Paris..to escape the life she's lived here..."

The four-legged woman looks surprised, "Really..." she grabs a dustpan and sweeps the shattered glass, "It would be nice to help, but my boyfriend would be surprised if I left to help...and...I can't go back...Casper will think I cheated on him!"

"Um..because you did!" I say, making both girls look at me, "Sorry..." I say.

"Please Catherine," Lila begs, "You need to help..these freaks..these friends will die or get in trouble if Amelie leaves them...us! Please...just help us..."

Catherine stops dusting and gets up, she drops her dustpan, "What do you want me to do then?"

**...**

We're back at the freak show. We head back to the campgrounds and go to the main tent where Amelie is singing a song I don't know. When she sees us, she looks down at us with anger in her eyes. Despite that, she smiles as she walks to us, "Hey! How are you?" she sees Catherine, "Catherine...you're back!"

"Couldn't leave the show forever!" she says, happily.

"So..." Amelie starts, "What's going on?"

"Oh, we're just checking out the rehearsals before tomorrow's show...nothing much..." Lila answers.

Amelie smiles, "Cool...well...back to work!" She walks off to the stage.

Me and the girls walk to Lila's tent. Lila sets up the computer and checks out last night's footage. We al see Larry's burial.

"Larry died? What a tragedy!" Catherine says, "Well...us freaks don't last that long anyway..."

"Nothing much.." Lila says, "Okay..." she hands everyone a gun, "When you are ever alone with Amelie, shoot her...just kill her...then...we go from there..."

We all nod. The plan has been set. Today is the last day anyone is out in this freak show.

**...**

The night is young. Everyone is having dinner. I've noticed that during the night, things are happy. We all smile and talk, unlike this morning.

But tonight, we would make sure we were set. We told everyone about Amelie, and that we had an objective to get everyone out of here in time. Tomorrow morning was the date.

Lila was in her tent napping. Me and Catherine were in Casper's van. She knows about Casper's fate. She wasn't that upset-since she was in another relationship.

"Well...things happen...we move on..it's what it is..." Catherine says, sadly.

Everyone had gathered up when Amelie came out to the food compound. I don't know if it was love or hate for her, we told them to hate her.

"Well guys...tonight's the night that I will be leaving for Paris...I know that it's hard to hear...but..there's a new leader here..someone who has went through many trials here, but the spotlight is on him now...it's the Margarita the Bearded Lady!"

Everyone looks at her and cheers. It kind of surprised me, but she was close to Amelie. Probably the most close companion to her.

"Now!" she says, "Good luck to all of you for tomorrow...and good luck to all of you in the future of our freak show..." Everyone claps again, and she smiles. I wonder if it's love or hate...again...

**...**

Everyone heads over to sleep...Amelie is leaving tonight...what's the point? We've decided to let her disappear from this world...and try to sell the show to someone...anyone.

I fall into my sleep...tomorrow would be a good day...Amelie would be gone...we could sell the show...and I'll be happy again...like it was when I first came here...

**...**

**Meanwhile, at Lila's Tent.**

Lila was sitting on her chair, she was told after Amelie's speech that she wanted a reading for her retirement days. Even though Lila didn't want to see her again, would it hurt?

Amelie walks in and takes a seat, "Good evening...I'm ready for my reading..."

Lila smiles, "Then let's go!" She looks at her ball for a bit, "Things look dim...it's hard to see you...but...yeah..things aren't so good...you must become more hurtful in order to leave the dim light that you are in..."

Amelie puts the gun to Lila's head, "Wow...you really are a psychic..." She finally whispers, "I...know...everything..."

She shoots.

**...**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Curtain Collapses**

**The final episode...**

**It's extremely short..I'm so sorry...there wasn't much left to it...**

**...**

Do you ever feel that you could go through so much suffering that you wished you'd just die instead? Right now...I'm feeling that way...

Lila's dead...Amelie's gone...I couldn't see either of them go...but now...everything's over...the plan's ruined. The only one left I can truly trust is Catherine.

There is a show tonight though...maybe they could let me have some spotlight...

I've realized that freaks are just normal people with different things from the normal human. You've probably heard that already, but I've never accepted it until now...I am different, and I am strong. Strong enough to do whatever I can do...

Not much people mourned Amelie or Lila's death. Both weren't all too special I guess. But tonight is another show, and tonight there will be fun for the audiences.

But not for us freaks.

Margarita has been trying really hard to help everyone. But she looks tired. It's like she's struggling to just go through with things. Normally, she's a care-free woman...but as a leader of an illegal freak show...I guess she's different.

For the past few hours I've been doing what I normally do...eat breakfast and do whatever I feel like doing. It's boring now. Is it because of Lila? No...no it's not...I'm just having those moments again like when my mom left me here...and it's been a week...yeah... a lot of stuff has went down...

**...**

Margarita announces the plan for the next few hours, "Today, we will have our show, and we will have fun...we always do, right?! We don't need Amelie! Us freaks have each other, and that's al that maters right now! Do what you do everyday!" She walks off to the main tent...is she performing tonight?

I sit in Lila's room, which will begin being cleaned tomorrow morning. The computers are useless now...no need to check for anything serious...but...

_there could be scenes for her documentary..._

At that exact thought I jump into the computer and find all the scenes that were shot at each camera. I upload them all to a flash drive she hid in this jewelry box and threw the computer away.

_can't bring anything too heavy for when I escape this freak show..._

**...**

Well...it's nighttime now. People are driving into the non-existent parking lot again. It's weird how boring it really is in between shows, huh? I've been assigned to hand out tickets...all the people I see are different...which is cool...makes the lesson I've learned worth learning to myself.

Some freaks are walking around the tent, greeting people and leading them to seats. I smile watching them, letting me know how much these freaks are like family.

Then, the show begins. Margarita began her introduction, introducing the freaks...like what happened last time. But, something felt off...the audience was happy, but the freaks performing weren't...just what I thought was going to happen.

Someone touches my shoulder, I turn...it's a girl...a bit shorter than me. She has brown hair with a streak of blond down the left side of her hair. She has a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey..." she says and holds her hand out, "I'm Evelyn Ellis...your long-lost twin sister..."

I'm frozen.

**...**

Outside, me and this "sister" talk to each other. She tells me that because my mom didn't want twins...she gave Evelyn away...

Evelyn eventually got a home in Voltano with adoptive parents. She's been looking for me ever since she learned about me from her adoptive parents.

**...**

I'm in a car now. Evelyn and his dad are gonna take me home. I said bye to the PeeWee bros and Catherine-my 2 only friends here...well...alive friends. I wish them luck. I have their numbers so...reunion?

I have tapes too. I'm doing what Lila wanted to do...a documentary on freak shows...but no one will ever see it on the TV screen.

As we're driving, and people begin leaving, I think. Everything for me is here...I have friends that appreciate my lobster hands...but is that what I wanted. I just wanted a normal life in a normal home and to be accepted despite my deformities.

The schools are old from what Evelyn said.

Maybe it'll get better.

**...  
><strong>

**I apologize that this story is short and boring, but the action has happened, and there wasn't much left...I could write a sequel but I don't know...**

**It's been fun writing this story. I don't expect this to get super popular, (it isn't), but I just wanted to write about my own "freak" and the story he has...and even though this fanfic isn't good by any stretch of the imagination, I still love it for how it makes me feel...**

**P.S: P.M me if there's anything about Ben or the other OCs here you want to know about...(i might write a short story on them!)**


End file.
